


[原創]太過文藝的書名都是騙人的

by alagev



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 他現在知道這是怎麼回事了，他跟張浧上床，張浧跟他吃的下一餐就是外賣，張浧跟別人上床，幹的越激烈，那天菜色越豐富，估計他吵著要吃象拔蚌切片，張浧也會做給他。張浧幫他把雞腿去骨，魚挑刺，蝦剝殼放盤子遞過去，林基煌就一個勁的吃，來什麼吃什麼。「這樣你都不生氣，你到底喜歡我哪點？」終於，張浧忍不住問他，說實在的林基煌也在想同個問題，他不是逃走，是在百貨公司被吵了四天半服侍各種女人到他有點反感，頭痛，他才出門找地方清淨清淨。啤酒又開了一罐。在男主角帥氣的把對手一槍爆頭時，他不是很肯定的回他：「……也許是你不愛我這點，吧。」





	[原創]太過文藝的書名都是騙人的

林基煌不耐煩的敲著計算機，四千七百五，九千七百二，一萬三千四……數字一路往上跳，卻怎麼樣都加不過六位數。

週三晚上七點四十分，會在這種時間來百貨公司逛的，泰半都跑去美食街覓食了，像他們這種專賣精品的專櫃人平常逛的人就不多，現下更是少的可憐，上一組接待的客人已經是下午三點半左右的事，一小時前他才把手錶一隻隻從展示櫃裡拿出來，調整擺放位置，把標籤藏到錶帶下面，甚至病態到把所有的錶面全部調到同個高度同種角度，精確到連路過的樓管林草軒都忍不住罵他有病：「小基你擺這麼整齊幹嘛？我都不好意思叫你拿出來借我戴戴看了…唉呦這是這季新款啊？看起來有夠醜的！」

林基煌淡然的回她：「瘋女人，再美的錶給你戴也是一樣醜，你要試也可以啊，當心被樓長盯」

提到新來的女魔頭，林草軒就像吞了一隻蟾蜍入肚，吐著舌頭走了，「你真的很不可愛」

他面無表情頭也不抬回了她一根修長白皙的中指。

在此同時，全棟廣播隱約播放著神鬼奇航的主題曲，他核對完最後一張可憐的小標籤，計算機顯示最終加總金額＂35,790＂，他幾乎能想像明天早班的王芯燕來看完報表後會怎麼毒辣嘲笑他，剩下兩小時還能撿到一波人潮，最好結束時能掛一個四萬四千四給王芯燕看，反正本月業績鐵定達標不了的，能賣多少算多少吧。

林基煌，某百貨公司精品專櫃正職，長著一張能從八歲騙到八十歲女人的臉蛋，具體一點來說，雖然不像金城武那樣帥到天怒人怨，但林基煌身上有一種神奇的氣質，很容易吸引人，他不會對著客戶諂媚的笑，也不走臨家大哥哥親和路線，用老一輩的說法就是：「這人長得乾乾淨淨，看起來很像讀書人，很討喜」雖然林基煌也不知道讀書人長怎樣。

說話時，林基煌習慣直視對方的雙眼，（「他常常把人家看到臉紅，矮ㄜ這種人不去pub上班來我們這搶生意這樣對嗎」陽榕罵道），不像化妝品專櫃那群女狼想把肥肉拆吃入腹，就算客戶連試了十隻錶他也不過有過多反應，笑容還是有的，畢竟是公司規定，長年待在室內不怎麼曬太陽，他皮膚比王芯燕塗粉後還白，那女人曾經想陷害他去種假睫毛，被林草軒吐槽說阿燕你不能看人家眼睛漂亮就想在上面蓋一片森林來遮掩，根據觀察他多年的臨櫃大哥陽榕表示，基本上這男人也不用特別殷勤去巴結客人，客人反而想回頭巴結他。

「小基賣錶怎麼賣你知道嗎？」陽榕頂著一顆不知再捲三小的頭，手非常娘的打了蓮花指，墊著腳尖越過收銀台，努力跟隔壁新來的工讀生妹妹喇迪賽，「他不用賣，他自己就是婊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈──幹！你幹嘛打我！我講實話啊！」

「腎虧的給我閉嘴。」林基煌嫌棄的瞪他，隨手拿架上的衣服擦手，擦完還嫌髒，想拿桌上的乾洗手消毒，陽榕不敢還手，小基是他們這層的吉祥物，那張臉如果受傷了，王芯燕絕對會把他撸成光頭遊街示眾，陽榕很委屈好不容易整理好的捲捲髮型又歪了，默默的拿出酒精作勢要朝他噴，還沒成功就被再度經過的林草軒警告，這才打斷他們的幼稚行徑。

對的，林基煌的客人很神奇，買錶還兼買婊，他不想賣都不行。

林基煌他們專櫃的點說好很好，說不好簡直爛透了，手扶梯斜前方這位置，要往上去美食街的客人跟要回家往下走的客人都一定會看到，人潮是有的，但光看不買居多，沒人的時候又不能坐下休息，寬敞的ㄇ型擺放方式加上玻璃制的展示櫃，林基煌自認他放個無聲屁都會被路人欣賞，有聲屁就更精彩了，還沒過年就在放鞭炮。

每次看他想放屁又不想放屁的樣子，王芯燕忍不住笑他：「你要讓那些來看帥哥的小妹妹們難過了，帥哥居然會放屁」

笑完差點被林基煌拿放錶的盤子砸：「我拉的屎還是粉紅色的，神經病。」

相較之下，手扶梯側邊陽榕賣羊毛衣的櫃跟同一排的Edward 他們賣包包的專櫃簡直就是天堂，自許是斯文變態的陽榕小小的更衣室最多只能幻想阿婆的裸體，偶爾能遇到過度成熟的美艷大姐姐，他還能把自己反鎖在裡面聞人家的體香直到林基煌發飆不想幫他顧櫃，威脅要在展示架上用手機播放陽榕喝醉的醜態。

Edward ，賣包包的Edward ，展示架後面那個寬一公尺多一點點的小小儲藏間才是他們所有人的伊甸園，在資源極度匱乏又險惡的環境裡，要滿足馬斯洛提出的人類五個需求簡直太容易了，不用硬撐到稀少的休息時間才跑到員工餐廳去看人家臉色，儲物間裡就一張矮矮的小椅子，還有各種自製的整理箱、拜拜完的零食、脫下來的制服，舉凡吃飯聊天玩手機八卦算業績自我陶醉分享購物心得到找新的工作全都能在裡面完美的進行，唯一的缺點是因為儲物間塞了放包包的長鐵架，如果按照林基煌、陽榕、林草軒進去的先後順序，小基想出來，陽榕跟林草軒就只能先倒車，再進去，跟串丸子似的，無比愚蠢。

當然如果是陽榕躲在裡面，林基煌絕對會毫不猶豫從他身上踩過，然後林草軒會很有自覺的把自己纖細瘦小的體型往置物櫃底下塞，給女王大人讓出一條道路。陽榕不敢叫，反正林基煌拿他出氣也不是第一天了，儲物間可沒加蓋，要是嚇到外面的客人……他們是絕對不敢把Edward 他們家那隻溫柔的笑面虎櫃長林芊給惹毛的。

八點，路過的人單手就數的完，林基煌已經排完所有的手錶，查完庫存，打去台北的某間分店跟正職吵架，逼他們把暢銷款調個幾隻過來，寫完工作日誌，連玻璃櫃都擦了一遍，但就是沒人，據說後面某專櫃已經連續十七天業績掛零了，林基煌都很懷疑連續十七天業績掛零，原本就少到靠么的薪水會被扣到剩多少，搞不好買個兩套內衣褲就沒了。

陽榕掛在衣竿上，一副我欲乘風歸去的臉問：「帥哥，今天業績怎樣？」語氣有多懶散就有多懶散，林基煌都在懷疑衣竿是不是焊在地上，才有辦法承受陽榕這胖子沒骨的曬在上面。

「你幫我買隻錶讓我湊四萬四千四給王芯燕我請你吃麥當勞的薯條」林基煌難得微笑的看他，真的，他今天已經不強求了，讓他湊個四萬四千四給王芯燕就好。

「幹你夠黑，你一隻錶多少錢，我能去上面吃兩個月的薯條」陽榕拿計算機敲敲敲，「……不對喔，大暑我可以吃一百七十二天，快半年啊大哥」

林基煌果斷轉頭不鳥他，視線不巧跟正對面某服飾品牌的櫃員對到，那娘們高傲的摺著衣服，臉臭到他隔著玻璃都能聞到餿水味。

對，他們這層生意很差，除了對面那群賤人以外，破百的數字掛在那，他連追的慾望都沒有。

今天簡直爛透了。

陽榕繼續有一搭沒一搭跟空氣對話，平常他這樣搞上兩三分鐘，林基煌就算再不爽也會回他，不過今天他們的女王大人心情大概真的差到谷底，直挺挺的站在展示櫃前，寧可放空也不想分他一點小小的注意力殺時間。

另個樓管李郁芳剛好搭手扶梯下來，陽榕見機不可失，逮著人可憐兮兮的告狀：「芳芳！小基他欺負我，今天Edward 不在，他對我超壞的嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚」

本想繼續往下的李郁芳聽到＂寵物＂淒厲的叫聲，高跟鞋方向一轉，氣勢萬千的走過來：「唉呀，陽陽別哭，乖，姐姐秀秀」早就下班的李郁芳換回便服，甩了甩一頭棕色的長捲髮，擦著黑色指甲油的手指往陽榕的衣領輕輕一扯，就把人往胸部塞：「Edward 今天排休，叫你不要惹他的，lonely的男人最脆弱你不知道嗎？」

「Excuse me？我幾時提到Edward 了？乾他屁事啊？」林基煌當場就不淡定了，現在是怎樣？是怎樣？找碴嗎？

「看，欠關愛的男人最可愛了，如果你不是我弟姐姐我也很樂意安慰你呀」李郁芳十分大方的表示。

曾經被隔壁工讀生妹妹問是不是因為要強調自家品牌是羊毛製的才把自己搞的跟羊一樣捲，陽榕很寶貝的頭髮就這樣被李郁芳一把抓起來蹂躪，邊玩還要邊晃動胸部。冷眼看每隔幾天就要來一回的戲碼，林基煌對於老姐飼養寵的方式不以為然，但可以刺激（負面的）到陽榕的事情他都很樂意去做。

「免，你的裸體我早就看到膩了」他嗤笑。

陽榕沒法回話，他整個臉埋在巨乳上，他很想大叫姐姐大人的裸體他沒看過也不會看到膩，可惜他幸福到一句話都說不出來，恨不得就這樣死掉，他被林基煌摧殘了一天的幼小心靈就這樣在姐姐大人身上得到救贖，明天被罵也無所謂了，他今天可是只賣了三件衣服。

「窩、窩沒油看過！窩箱看！」

林基煌嘴角抽蓄，怎麼言語霸凌陽榕是無所謂，但面對自家親姐姐，再惡毒的嘴也只有收斂的份……當然收斂多少也只有他自己分辨的出來。

「…有時候看到你們兩個，我都覺得我在動物園，奶牛上面騎著狒狒。是說陽榕快死了你不放開他嗎？」

Ｘ ｘ ｘ ｘ Ｘ

林基煌，幾個月前恢復單身的二十八歲良好青年，同居人是已分手的前任男友張浧，分手的原因也很俗濫，那時王芯燕說要陪朋友產檢，他就臨時跟王芯燕換班，連三天全班站回家他都覺得自己快死了，洗完澡剛碰到床意識就直接斷線，沒注意對方的異常，第四天下午當他一回到家，打開房門，他的前男友就在他的房間，他的床上，他的棉被堆裡，跟女人做愛。

他靠在門框上抽菸，冷眼看那一男一女交媾，幾分鐘後他拿出手機對著床上錄影，錄不夠還自拍，女人聽到快門聲，叫得更大聲了。乳房刺眼的在空中晃蕩，略下垂的E奶，咖啡色的乳頭，豐腴的臀部跟柔軟的腰身，到是很符合張浧的喜好。完了以後據說是他男朋友的傢伙躺在床上喘氣，屌都還沒拔出來，雙掌揉著女人的臀瓣露出後面的穴孔，然後笑著問他要不要一起，反正加量不加價。

「你試試，搞不好以後你會愛上這種感覺？」

林基煌說只有狗才會四處灑尿來劃分地盤，他沒興趣用別人不沖水的馬桶，吃到飽提供的肉不是組合過的就是有病的，才會那麼便宜。講完也不等張浧回覆，換回便服就出門找吃的去了。

機車在中港路上穿梭，閃過一台又一台公車，林基煌忽然特別想吃麻辣火鍋，最好辣到胃痙攣的那種，所以他就去了，單身還要被酌收100元成本費，張浧也從沒跟他來這種地方吃飯，這男朋友交的比狗還不如。

他一路吃到晚餐時間過後才回家，回去的路上他租了一堆DVD，打算把電腦接到電視上看，家裡燈是亮的，房間已經被整理過了，當張浧穿著圍裙從廚房走出時，林基煌剛按下播放鍵。張浧搞了一桌子的菜，全都是他愛吃的，林基煌也秉持著不吃白不吃的精神開了罐啤酒，他現在知道這是怎麼回事了，他跟張浧上床，張浧跟他吃的下一餐就是外賣，張浧跟別人上床，幹的越激烈，那天菜色越豐富，估計他吵著要吃象拔蚌切片，張浧也會做給他。

張浧幫他把雞腿去骨，魚挑刺，蝦剝殼放盤子遞給過去，林基煌就一個勁的吃，來什麼吃什麼。

「這樣你都不生氣，你到底喜歡我哪點？」終於，張浧忍不住問他，說實在的林基煌也在想同個問題，他不是逃走，是在百貨公司被吵了四天半服侍各種女人到他有點反感，頭痛，他才出門找地方清淨清淨。

啤酒又開了一罐。在男主角帥氣的把對手一槍爆頭時，他不是很肯定的回他：「……也許是你不愛我這點，吧。」

瞬間，張浧的表情變的無比難看，但是林基煌沒注意到，他的注意力全被緊張刺激的劇情給吸引住了，筷子也停了下來。直到男主角脫離險境，他才把飯吞下去。吃飽飯他也不收，接著換看下部電影，中間爬去刷牙完回來又換片，再醒來的時候已經是隔天清晨了。

張浧連條毛巾都沒幫他蓋。

他現在知道他喜歡張浧哪點了，沒心沒肺跟他是同一路人，可以放心愛也可以爽快的恨，都任性的可以。

林基煌完全沒想過要搬出去住，這裡離上班地點近，騎車十分鐘過去就是夜市，附近還有轉運站，兩房一廳房租便宜附家具，張浧也不用特別滾出去，有人分擔房租何樂而不為，要走他也不會攔，一個月也就多四千五而已，在台北這價格還只能租間小雅房。

只是他非常懷疑張浧得是多扭曲的心靈才會刻意選在他的房間裡叫外賣而不是他自己的，他倆攤牌分手後，張浧幾乎三天一小餐，五天一大餐，從前沒辦法發洩在林基煌身上的慾望簡直不要命的燃燒，光看張浧那樣玩他都覺得腎虛。

小宇宙好燃燒啊。他心想，今天一次來了兩個，他去開門的時候有一個還提著水果籃跟金紙說等下要去拜拜。

他每天準時上下班，沒人知道他的私生活直奔八點檔情節，王芯燕還虧他這麼乖準時回家是在等誰。

等誰？老子每天上班跟狗一樣，準時回家休息不行嗎？

王芯燕一直以為他跟張浧還在交往，畢竟有時候下大雨，張浧還會特地打來櫃上叫他下班去地下室停車場等他，他要載他回家，陽榕腦子太單蠢，除了女人跟老女人還有巨乳以外人生沒有其他志向，至於他老姐李郁芳，為了追林草軒特地從外商公司的經理＂降職＂來當林草軒的同事，在知心姐姐的選項裡他第一個就把李郁芳劃掉。

除了Edward 。

培訓時認識的傢伙，跟他半生不熟，是公認嘴賤毒辣的小精靈，會知道他的狀況也是意外一場。Edward 在群組裡發了訊息，說他今天站櫃的時候遇到超扯的抓姦實況，男男女女在他店裡鬧還沒付錢買東西，接著用十分難聽的字眼問候了那群人，附帶偷拍影片一支。

【雞掰 我賭你們沒碰到更扯的】Edward 憤怒的發出訊息，【有更猛的給證據，我請吃飯】。

林基煌也不知到哪根神經抽了，當下就私傳了他跟張浧的自拍照－－張浧正在嫖妓的自拍照，給Edward 看，還很貼心的附上解說。

三十秒後Edward 在群組裡又發了訊息：

【幹，小基你狠】

林基煌莫名覺得十分開心，能賭到小精靈一餐，陽榕可是挑戰了整整一年都沒成功過，他竟然只花了三十秒就完成成就。

他抓著手機躺在沙發上大笑，笑到眼淚完全無法停止。


End file.
